<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close Quarters by misha_collins_butt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854841">Close Quarters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt'>misha_collins_butt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on a classic: Dean and Cas get stuck in a tight space. It goes exactly how you'd expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Castiel, DeanCas, Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close Quarters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hot damn it's been a while, huh? I guess after my Big Bang, I needed a break from all the Destiel. (Plus, I just get so much of that content already on, like, twitter and stuff.)</p><p>Anyway, I noticed while editing that this one reads a LOT like my older works - less fancy, more...beginner level? I guess? Idk it may be that it's the first DeanCas I wrote after my BB and I just had to get back into it, or maybe it's just that the prompt was one from years ago and I tend to reserve eloquence for more complicated plots. Who knows? It's fun! Just read it!</p><p>All mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It started as a dripping water sound. Incessant and unable to be found. Then it became tapping, like someone's finger on a hollow wall. Until it morphed into scratching, somehow able to be heard </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> in the bunker, and that was when they finally broke and went looking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam theorised that it had to be somewhere that all the air vents eventually lead to, so they figured their first best guess was the basement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they scoured the place and found nothing, that ceaseless noise always at the edges of their minds, Dean snapped and kicked over a dusty, fake plant, shattering the pot into cheap clay chunks. Sam watched with vague concern as the pieces spun and rocked on the concrete floor until they stilled, and Dean took a breath to collect himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His composure returned, he looked to Castiel and calmly said, "There has to be one we missed."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cas sunk his brows low and thought for a second before he recalled seeing an odd corner at the end of a short, seemingly pointless hallway that they'd passed up when they saw there were no doors. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Follow me," Cas instructed, offering no further explanation. He knew the boys would glance at each other in that secret-unspoken-language way, but ultimately would follow. Which, they did. They'd always been loyal like that. As they approached the out-of-place hallway, Cas pointed and said, "There. I noticed the corner seemed oddly shaped. It must be an optical illusion meant to fool intruders."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brothers stared at the strangely indented corner for a moment, turned to look at each other, back to the corner, before Dean's brows lofted into his forehead and he shrugged, conceding, "Well. Only one way to find out."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked up to it, wary in the eyes, and reached his hand out to touch what seemed like the same brick insulation as anywhere else in the basement. Sure enough, the false wall gave way, revealing itself to be a thin but sturdy sheet of plywood with Hollywood bricks glued to the front.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Huh," Dean grunted, eyeing the play-piece curiously before turning around to shrug once more and make a face. When he turned back, surveying the entryway, he muttered, "Let's see what we can see, I guess."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All three of them ducked into the narrow, hidden pathway which seemed to tunnel between the walls of the basement like a rat maze. Luckily for them, flashlights in hand, it wasn't hard to follow the sound to where it was emanating from. They peeked around the corner, a left turn apparently the only one to take, and found that the corridor opened up into a comparatively spacious little room that seemed to house a secret stowaway of replacement boilers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam's face screwed up into a confused frown and he asked aloud, to no one in particular, "All this for some decommissioned machinery?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, something's not right here," Dean agreed, craning his neck and sweeping his flashlight across the metal cylinders.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cas switched his gaze away from Dean to take a look as well, maybe make a helpful observation, and immediately his eyes landed on a deep crevice between a large water heater and the wall. Just as he was considering it, the noise started up again, louder than ever this time, and he knew then that he was right.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"There. It's coming from behind there," he nodded to the crack and Sam and Dean simultaneously shifted their focus to where Cas was directing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean heedlessly brought himself closer to it and shined his flashlight beam into the darkness for a moment before he made a squinty face and dropped his hand back to his side. He spun back around to address Sam and Cas, announcing, "I can't see anything from here. Someone's gonna have to wrestle their way back there." He looked once more to the slim space and Cas knew what he was about to suggest before he even spoke it. Leaning his shoulder into the crevice and finding that he could slip it in easily, Dean called back, "Hey, I think I might be able to worm through here. Tight fit, but it seems like it's just the right width."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam started to protest, "Uh, Dean? I don't think that's such a--"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the elder Winchester waved him off and peered through the darkness one last time, replying, "It'll be fine."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, he shoved his body further in, torch held out in front of him, and Cas watched with mild apprehension as Dean tottered himself ever inward. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That is, until Dean tried to take another step and didn't go anywhere.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What the--" he glanced down at himself, trying again to move forward, but he didn't budge. Carefully, Dean brought his eyes back up, training them on the wall directly in front of his face, and quietly admitted, "This might've been a bad idea."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're stuck, aren't you," Sam stated, no question in his tone as he stared boredly at his brother.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Shut up," Dean commanded quickly, and Sam snorted bitterly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the flip of a coin, Cas decided to offer his help, nearing the crack and poking his head in to map out the space.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I think I can get you out, but it'll take some doing," he commented, then pulled back and removed his trenchcoat. "Unfortunately, I can't 'magic' you out." He didn't say out loud what they were all thinking - he didn't have the grace to pull something like that off, which only spoke to how weak he was right now, which in turn reinforced his desire to be of service. "I may be able to get in close enough though to pull you out."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam regarded him doubtfully but for no more than a second before he was spreading his arms in defeat and relenting, "Yeah, fine, whatever."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carefully, Cas slid into the narrow aisle and made his way to Dean, secretly using what little grace he had left to widen the canal just barely to make it easier to dislodge him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The good news was that it worked. The bad news was that it worked maybe too well, and when Dean allowed Cas to tug at him until he popped out of place, it sent the hunter tumbling toward Cas. The...new good news was that Cas easily caught him. But now, unsure how they managed such a feat, they were pressed together between immovable objects, chest to chest, and Dean's lips were parted as he stared down in shock at Castiel, which was the...well, Cas wasn't really sure whether this was good or bad. Maybe both? Neither?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All he knew was that he was suddenly very aware of the way Dean's thigh was slotted between his own legs, and the puff of each of Dean's exhales on his vessel's skin. And Jesus, had Dean's eyes always been that brilliant shade of emerald?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uh," ripped from Dean's chest, but he seemed to come up short when digging for the right thing to say. Cas wasn't sure, either, whether he was grateful for that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From the open area, Sam's worried voice asked, "How did you even-- great, now you're even more stuck. Perfect," then he wordlessly disappeared around the corner, possibly to seek out Gabriel or Kevin for backup.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cas was left speechlessly mesmerised by Dean's nature-gem eyes and the heat radiating off his body in waves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When, finally, Cas found it in himself to speak, the only thing he could choke out was a soft, "Sorry." (Though he was beginning to think he wasn't, in fact, sorry.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean only gulped down the obvious lump in his throat and averted his eyes to the wall behind Cas.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sam better get his ass back here quick," Dean grumbled to himself and it sliced at something deep inside of Castiel to realise Dean did not see this as a good thing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abruptly intent on getting away from Dean before he could do something he might regret, Cas wriggled himself a bit, trying to find some give, but he just pushed himself harder onto Dean's leg. He felt himself starting to enjoy that friction a little too much, and got frantic, shuffling his feet, shifting his hips, using all his humanly arm strength to push himself back, but none of it was working in his favour.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least, not until Dean's hands whipped upward to bruisingly grip Cas's waist and he gritted, "Hold. Still."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It seemed shakier than normal, less confident in its conviction, and Cas was only baffled for a split second before realisation dawned when he felt the hard line tenting Dean's jeans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Dean?" He whispered brusquely, still hesitant to put his hands on the human's body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head back against the boiler behind himself, dull metal thud ringing out. His lips pressed into a thin line and his hands tightened around the soft muscle of Cas's sides. It was evident how much this was affecting him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And yet, he still did and said nothing, so Cas took matters into his own hands. Gingerly, the angel cupped Dean's cheeks in each palm and made it glaringly obvious he was focused on Dean's plush lips as they parted in surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Let me kiss you," Cas demanded, skipping the heartfelt confession of love. He could do that later, when he wasn't trapped against Dean's hard-on while avoiding brushing it with his own. "Please."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It always took a lot to convince Dean of almost anything that didn't involve food, booze, or sex. Hell, even when the possibility of a case came up, it required more than just a headliner to get him into it. Which was why it took Cas entirely off guard when Dean instantly sucked in a sharp inhale, then dipped down and slid his lips into the cradle of Cas's, hands warm on Cas's jaw.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was like having every single prayer that'd ever passed through this teeth, all answered at once. And God had put Cas back together more times than he could count, but this felt like a real life miracle, and that was saying something.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An unsurprising something, considering how soft Dean's lips were (just as soft as they looked), and the way they lapped at Cas's (like he was water and Dean had been wandering the desert), and the tilt of Dean's head as he prodded his tongue along the seam of Cas's mouth (right before curling it around Cas's own tongue).</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In that moment of </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">unsurprisingness</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, Cas realised that all this time, he'd been intentionally blind, willfully blocking out the idea of anything that could've made him happy because whenever he was gifted happiness, it was always torn away just when he was letting his walls down. In that way, he'd never truly considered until now that he could be happy with Dean, and Dean could be happy with him. Because he'd been lost to Heaven, to God, the moment he'd laid his hands on Dean Winchester's wretched, hell-worn soul, and he'd given </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">everything</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> for Dean after that - his father, his home, his faith, his life. He'd given it all over in a heartbeat, and he'd do it again in less.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From the moment he'd marked Dean with his hand print, a promise more binding than permanent ink on a demon's papers, Dean had been his, and his alone, and Cas had, until now, lied to himself about what that meant to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turned out, it meant everything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which was made clear when Cas finally noticed the way his arms were winding themselves around Dean's neck and his fingers fisting in Dean's hair, because usually Cas was all too aware of his own existence, every square centimetre of space he took up, and usually he had more control over his body than this. But Dean's lips were sweet and inviting and they called to him to drag himself closer, a junky desperately reaching for a second hit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It escalated to unprecedented levels when Dean began rolling his hips, deliberately grinding into Cas's crotch where his own erection was being hugged by rough polyester slacks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The friction elicited an eager sigh from Cas's chest, and soon he was clutching his fingers in Dean's soft cotton t-shirt and bucking himself back against the pressure, matching Dean's rhythm perfectly, hard lengths dragging together. He knew before he felt it that he was going to come, knew it because he wanted it, and he wanted it to be Dean.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they broke apart to heave air back into their lungs, Dean still held his face, northern-moss eyes on Cas's panting lips, and they were still rocking together. Nearing the edge, Castiel stuffed his face into the side of Dean's neck, pinning him in place with his fists still in Dean's collar, and moaned against Dean's skin, mouth hanging open.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Cas," Dean hissed out between his teeth, plunging his hands into Cas' hair and trapping his head there. Cas, drenched in a frenzied, brainless fog, started trailing wet-hot, open-mouthed kisses along the edge of Dean's shoulder and throat, and it pulled a honey sweet gasp out of the hunter. "Cas--ah! D-don't stop, gonna come, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">--"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with that, Cas felt the warm spot on the front of Dean's pants spread as Dean shuddered, choking on rapid breaths.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Come on, Cas," Dean was barely recovered when he whispered into Cas's ear, a low, husky tone that ran beneath Cas's skin like goosebumps. The human gripped Cas's hips, and, as much as the tight fit would allow, used his thigh to get Cas off, rubbing and flexing until Cas was a blubbering mess, hanging onto Dean like he'd drop if he let go. "Come on, baby, wanna make you come. Wanna feel you. Just let go. Let yourself go." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cas let loose a high, uninhibited moan as he did exactly that, messing his trousers in a second flat, still clinging to his favourite human. And once they were relaxed into each other, Cas expected for something to change, for Dean to explode, for himself to beg forgiveness. But nothing did happen. Nothing came crashing down around him. Nothing swept him away to make him bleed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything was peaceful, and they breathed together, and Dean pushed his lips into Cas's temple, and Cas felt real love for the first time in forever, painted onto his skin like a tattoo by Dean's kiss, and everything was still peaceful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That is, until the clambering racket of Sam and his trickster came floating around the corner toward them, and their heads were shooting up to stare at the open space and then at each other, before they swiftly scrambled to make themselves appear presentable...er, as much as possible, given their current position.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cas brought his arm back down from fixing his hair right as the youngest Winchester and the archangel turned the corner, Sam wearing an irritated look, and Gabe with a smirk plastered to his face and a lollipop nestled in his cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Gabe remarked, a snide tilt of his head. When Castiel only stared blankly at him, the elder angel pouted and removed his sucker from his mouth with a pop before whining, "Aw, come on now. You're no fun."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you gonna get us out of this or not?" Dean interrogated, obviously impatient.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gabe grinned maniacally and answered, "Sure. Just one question first."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Dean rolled his eyes away, Cas simply sighed, "What is it."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a moment of silence where Sam furrowed his brows and glanced at his tiny chaotic boyfriend with alarm as Gabe's already splitting smile grew impossibly wider.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, wiggling his eyebrows, Gabe quizzed, "You two make out yet?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Gabe," Sam seethed with a blushing grimace, but the archangel waved him off with a bored groan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, yeah, alright, untwist yer panties, gigantor," said Gabe, at which Sam blushed harder, and then he stuck his lollipop back in his mouth and rubbed his hands together. "I better get a cinnamon crepe for this, Sammo."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yup," Sam replief shortly and cleared his throat, arms crossed over his chest, and Gabe flicked his wrist with a snap.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the blink of an eye, Cas was standing beside Dean in front of the boilers and their brothers, awkward stances made more obvious by them shifting their weight. With little more than a quick glimpse at each other's faces, the two of them sped off in the direction of the nearest shower.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And when they got there, Cas bent Dean over the built-in bench and licked him until he was shaking with the effort to stand while pleading for Cas sit down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean rode him fast and hard, and they decided the talking could be put off until tomorrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">====</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You know pranks are </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">my</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> thing, right?" Gabriel commented with a stifled smirk as he climbed back into bed, now dressed in boxer briefs and cleaned off from their earlier escapade.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam whipped his head up away from the news article he'd been scanning through for a case and raised his brows at the shorter man, instinctually leaning into the kiss Gabe planted on his cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Gabe settled himself in beside Sam, sliding his hand up Sam's bare chest and resting his head on the ridiculous pile of pillows on his side of the mattress, Sam asked, "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gabe blew a raspberry against Sam's shoulder and gave him an unimpressed look, replying, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, you enormous bag of sunshine. You..." Gabe lifted his hand and pointed at Sam, spinning his finger a bit, "forget who I am." Sam lifted one bemused brow and Gabe released a derisive huff at the feigned bafflement. "I am the </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">trickster</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, Sam. You can't hide tricks from a trickster; I will always see them when they're obvious, and with you-" he pointed again, this time jabbing Sam in the pec "-it's always obvious."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam scoffed, "Why, because I'm human?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gabe beamed and relaxed back into the comfort of the bed as he responded, "Nope. It's because you're easy to read. But that's beside the point - you just admitted it. Need I say more?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Swallowing, trying to keep up the facade for a second longer, Sam finally cracked, nodded and flicked his eyes away as a mischievous smile trickled onto his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You sly dog," Gabe sat back up to grin at his hunter, and Sam worried his lip between his teeth before shrugging and looking back up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Can you blame me?" An impish grimace passed over his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Course not, kiddo. That stupid dance they were doing around each other made all of us sick," Gabe dropped down onto his elbow and started tracing patterns through the taut muscle of Sam's stomach. "I mean, you and I--"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You and I got lucky," Sam pointed out. Gabe shot him a suggestive look and Sam returned a deadly bitch face. "Don't be a child. My point is that Dean and Cas aren't us. The only reason we ended up together so early on was because you're a flirt and I'm..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A softy for short blondes?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam glared at him but offered a half-smile, because Gabe was exactly right. Not that he would ever admit that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hm. They fit together like we do, it's just...Dean is a stubborn ass and Cas is sort of clueless...no offence."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gabe just snorted and nodded along in agreement, then it was quiet for a minute. But as usual, Gabe had a lot to say about situations that amused him, and this was one such occasion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So, how'd you pull it off?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hunter laughed and grabbed his cell off the nightstand, opening it up and tapping one of the apps. He then held it up and tapped again, and a dripping water noise sounded out for a few seconds. Tapped once more, and a noise like knocking lightly on a fake rock. One last time and the sound changed to faint scratching. He turned his phone back off and set it down, then turned back to his own angel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hooked it up on a loop to a Bluetooth speaker."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You know you're never getting it back, right? Even I can't get far enough back there."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Small to price to pay," Sam widened his eyes emphatically and settled further into bed. "You still want crepes in the morning?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Do you even have to ask?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam chuckled and reached over to cup Gabe's cheek, pulling him in for a docile kiss, and answered, "Apparently not. Love you, loser."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Aww, I love you too, Samsquatch."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As always, Sam drifted off with Gabe wrapped up in his arms. But this time, the smile on his face wasn't for himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are my life source, pls don't let me die!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>